sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sphene (Pokemonboy3000)
Two, Four, Six, Eight! Who do gems appreciate!? Sphene! Sphene! It's Sphene! Sphene is the fusion of Yellow Calcite and Tiger eye (and by extension Spinel and Cat's eye) and a member of the Crystal Gems. Appearance Her skin is the bright yellow color associated with her gemstone.She is quite tall being about a head higher than Sardoynx, and still a rather stable gem. She has 6 eyes two very large yellow ones take their normal place on her head, and above each eye she has 2 smaller eyes one bright orange one dark orange that work like eyebrows. She has 3 very long legs, that make up half her body. She is a ginger and her hair is kept up with an red hair bow. Her outfit, is a small white crop top with a Star in the center and a large orange 3, she bears most of her mid drift revealing another star around her navel. She wears an orange miniskirt with a C above her left leg another star above her middle leg and a G above her right leg. Her legs are exposed until you reach her boots. Personality Sphene is peppy and energetic gem. She enjoys cheering for her friends while they battle, or finish whatever task they are doing. She wishes she was formed more often and thus tries to make the most of her time together. While she may seem nice at first, she hides a dark side underneath her sheep exterior. She loves to be the center of attention and hates when anyone tries to steal her spotlight. As a result she wants to be the only fusion around and tends to defuse others if they get in her way. She is also very flirtatious with other gems, often being unnecessarily sultry with her teammates. Lastly she has a hard time trusting others know whats best for her and often believes gems are trying to trick her into defusing. Despite these faults she is very protective of what she believes in and trying to harm Cuprite, Rose\Steven, Amethyst, or the mall are poor decisions when she is around. History She was first formed during the rebellion during a training session between Tiger eye and Yellow Calcite. Yellow Calcite was teasing tiger and showing her that elegance could be an effective tool in combat. Their moves during combat training became more and more sensual before they accidentally fused. The two of them didn't even know Tiger was capable of fusion and they defused shorttly afterwards due to the awkwardness. Sphene was reformed other times during the war and more afterwards. Sphene was introduced to Steven during a mission with Tiger, Calcite and Cuprite after Tiger's return. They initially formed her to cut down stone pillars preventing them from entering a temple. Steven convinced her to cheer at a local soccer game, where she got a little overprotective of Steven and went on a rampage agaisnt the other team. Cuprite and Amethyst were able to force her to defuse. Abilities She has normal gem abilities like bubbling, and weapon summoning. Being a fusion she has the abilities of the gems that make her up, and She can summon her Bat'leth as her weapon. Unique Abilities. * Bat'leth Proficiency: '''she wields this with amazing skill and can slice apart Communication hub pillars with ease. It can be used as either a close range weapon or she can throw it to attack distant foes. * '''Victory Leeching: As she cheers her special cheer, she slowly steals the chances her enemies have of winning and transfer them to her friends. The longer the cheer the stronger the effects. She can't do anything else while cheering though, and once she stops cheering the victory slowly leaks back to whoever she stole it from. * '''Energy Pom Poms: '''She can make pom poms out of yellow energy that can either, shrink, defuse, track, or trap someone with their energy. Relationships Cuprite Cuprite doesn't like when Sphene is formed, but not for any petty reason like jealousy, but because she is worried about Yellow Calcite. She knows how difficult it can be to get them to separate, and when Sphene gets mean she can become a real threat. However, Sphene harbors no ill intentions towards Cuprite and is very protective over her. Cuprite is the only gem besides Rose Sphene listens to. Theme Yellow Calcite's influence on Tiger makes their music more jazzy and theatrical, While Tiger's influence on Calcite makes her horn more confident and powerful. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ivJBs_wbOyY Fusion Dance (Tantalize) Tiger and Calcite start off standing a couple feet away from each other, Tiger bows and both her gems glow, while Calcite curtsies, causing hers to glow as well. Calcite runs her hands through her hair, before crossing her arms in front of her chest and sinking downwards, while Tiger steadily approaches her strutting. Tiger meets Calcite and they engage in a quick Hip hop ballroom fusion, before Tiger spins Calcite rapidly.Calcite spins away from Tiger unraveling their scarf and falling back into it. Tiger's second mouth catches the end of the scarf and let's put a sensual growl before yanking Calcite back in, she spins in with the scarf and when they touch their bodies merge into a bright yellow light. Trivia Category:Fusion Category:Pokemonboy3000 Category:OCs Category:Approved Characters Category:Aguna's artwork